


Отговорка

by SpiritHallows



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sugar Daddy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritHallows/pseuds/SpiritHallows
Summary: Написано на заявку: «Неосознанные с одной или двух сторон отношения sugar baby».





	Отговорка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pretext](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118989) by Anonymous. 



Тони не думает об этом слишком много. Если он видит что-то и в голове мелькает мысль: «Хм, малышу бы это понравилось», то после следует пара словечек Пятнице, а через день-два он отвечает на звонок явно взволнованного и перевозбуждённого Питера.

Вот только к этому времени Тони обычно забывает, что он там купил. Как, например, сейчас.

– Мистер Старк, я не могу… Это так круто!

– Не стоит благодарностей, малыш. – Только это он и может сказать, потому что знает, что Питер всё равно не послушает. – Ты усердно работал, так что всё заслужено.

– Эм, я работал, да. Но мне кажется, что, ну, никто не заслуживает билеты на предпоказ.

А, так вот о чём речь. В недавнем разговоре с бизнес-партнёром Тони случайно упомянул, что знает кое-кого, кто хотел бы попасть на предпоказ новых «Звёздных войн». Когда через несколько дней по почте пришли билеты, он, не задумываясь, отправил их Питеру.

Через четыре дня подарком оказываются изготовленные на заказ наушники с шумоподавителем.

– А, эти, – говорит Тони, едва Питер замолкает, чтобы перевести дух. – Ты как-то упомянул, что вроде как не можешь учиться в квартире из-за обострённых чувств. Я подумал, что они могут помочь.

– Мм, да.

По телефону кажется, что настроение Питера упало из-за предложенного объяснения. Тони с опозданием понимает, что теми словами Питер хотел лишь оправдать то время, которое проводит в лаборатории.

– Конечно, они не сравнятся со звукоизоляцией лаборатории, поэтому ты всегда можешь прийти сюда в любое время, если тебе понадобится немного тишины и покоя. Можешь использовать наушники в читальном зале, например. Подожди, читальные залы ещё существуют?

– Да, существуют, – уверяет его Питер уже более весёлым голосом. – В любом случае, мистер Старк, я позвонил, чтобы сказать спасибо. Они классные.

В следующий раз, когда Тони видит Питера, тот сидит, склонившись над учебником, с наушниками на шее и жует губу.

– Проблемы?

– Чт… э, нет.

Пожалуй, то, что Тони гордится тем, что до сих пор может незаметно подкрасться к парню, выставляет его в невыгодном свете. А может, ему и вовсе нечем гордиться: что именно значит, что обострённые чувства Питера не воспринимают его как угрозу? Это или низкая оценка тактических атакующих навыков Тони, или знак какого-то невероятного скрытого доверия со стороны Питера.

Тони предпочитает верить во второй вариант.

А Питер в это время то просматривает главу где-то в середине учебника, то сверятся с одним из приложений в конце.

– Кажется, этот вопрос некорректен.

Тони через весь стол тянется за книгой и прочитывает текст, после чего открывает приложение и видит предлагаемый ответ.

– Так и есть. Эй, Пятница?

– Слушаю, босс.

– Свяжись с Пирсоном от имени мистера Паркера, он хочет подать жалобу…

– О нет, мистер Старк, совсем не нужно…

– Хорошо, – отвечает Пятница, – однако я должна сообщить, что ошибка была исправлена в последнем издании учебника.

Тони находит титульный лист книги.

– Отмена, Пятница. – Он смотрит на Питера. – Какого чёрта у тебя учебник две тысячи четырнадцатого года?

Питер пожимает плечами.

– Не знаю, их нам выдают в школе. К тому же это физика. Не так уж много и изменилось.

– Если не брать в расчёт кучу допущенных ими ошибок.

В двух словах, директор Морита был чрезвычайно рад получить пожертвование в виде полных комплектов новейших изданий учебников по физике, химии и математике. Некоторые учителя не пришли в особый восторг, потому что их учебный план был составлен на основе старых. Но Тони это мало волновало.

Питер не говорит об этом сразу, но понимает, что за пожертвованием стоит Тони. Когда они в следующий раз оказываются в лаборатории, Питер достает свой новый учебник по физике, чтобы сделать домашнее задание, и задумчиво смотрит на Тони.

– Мистер Старк, вы правда… То есть только потому, что я уточнил у вас, действительно ли неверно сформулирован вопрос?

– Да, и что?

– То, что эти книги стоят две сотни долларов за штуку! Я спросил тогда только потому, что не был уверен, правильно ли ответил.

– Пит, выдохни. Оглянись вокруг себя. А теперь посмотри на меня.

Питер подчиняется.

– И?..

Тони закатывает глаза. Он опускает паяльник и показывает на себя.

– Миллиардер, от слова миллиард? Пожертвование стопки школьных учебников – весьма удобный способ спасти деньги от обложения налогом. Хотя, если честно, маловато получения для налоговой льготы. Вам случайно не нужно новое здание или что-то ещё?

– Эм, нет. Определённо нет.

– Хм, если что-то вспомнишь – скажи.

Какое-то время они работают в тишине. Когда Питер заговаривает, то в его голосе слышна нерешительность.

– Учебники по продвинутой биологии, кажется, две тысячи восьмого года.

– Ты же вроде изучал биологию в прошлом году?

– Ну да, но вы сказали, если я что-то вспомню.

В этой просьбе кроется что-то ещё, но Тони не может понять, что именно. Вряд ли что-нибудь плохое. Питер наверняка просто хочет, что его друзья из других классов тоже учились по новым учебникам.

– Без проблем.

Новые супергеройские примочки объяснить проще. Тони создаёт и улучшает их для каждого члена команды – Питер в этом отношении ничем не отличается от других.

Хотя для остальных Тони не покупает одежду.

Начало кладёт пара кроссовок – от старых кроссовок «Нью Бэланс», которые парень носил, практически не снимая, осталось одно название. А от этого было рукой подать до штанов, сшитых на заказ и подходящих Питеру по размеру, поэтому их не приходилось подгибать.

Питер приподнимает рубашку, чтобы показать Тони, как штаны облегают талию, поворачивается кругом.

– Вообще-то у меня есть много джинсов, – замечает Питер.

– Я знаю. Эти лучше.

Пожалуй, Тони не стоит и дальше покупать Питеру вещи, но он продолжает, а Питер на следующий день всегда появляется в только что подаренной одежде. Первое настоящее похолодание приводит к покупке кашемирового свитера тёмно-бордового цвета.

Питеру фантастически идёт этот цвет, чего нельзя сказать о покрое. Тони одёргивает ткань, скользя ладонями по бокам Питера.

– Чересчур мешковатый, – заключает он.

– Разве свитеры не должны быть мешковатыми?

– Это «Армани» – он должен сидеть так, будто создан для тебя. Носить его как-то по-другому всё равно что намазывать кетчуп на свежих устриц.

Питер меняется в лице: но это не отвращение, а скорее смущение, что наталкивает Тони на мысль, что Питер никогда не пробовал устриц. Ничего. Это поправимо.

Смысл в том, что никто не должен выглядеть безвкусно одетым в свитере, который стоит… Если честно, Тони точно не знает, сколько стоил свитер. И он не может спросить Пятницу в присутствии Питера, потому что парень тут же включит свою пластинку «Мистер Старк, нет, это слишком».

Он заказывает Питеру больше свитеров и пару толстовок, к которым прикладывает записку: «Эти могут быть мешковатыми. Но всё равно должны идти тебе».

На следующий день Питер приходит в одной из новых толстовок. Он скидывает рюкзак рядом с лабораторным столом и разводит руки, давая Тони рассмотреть себя. Толстовка из серого меланжа, довольно простого дизайна. Питер отлично в ней выглядит.

– Лучше?

Тони усмехается в ответ.

– Лучше.

– Вы в курсе, что вы сумасшедший?

Тони не утруждает себя оправданиями. Он протягивает руку и, заправляя торчащую бирку за ворот толстовки, притворяется, что не заметил, как Питер замер от прикосновения.

– Эм, Мэй просила сказать вам спасибо. Опять. За машину.

Тони выгибает бровь.

– Ты уже говорил в прошлый раз.

– Да, но она попросила снова поблагодарить вас. И ещё она хочет пригласить вас на ужин.

Оу. Тревожные колокольчики бьют в голове Тони, потому что какая-то его часть понимает, что происходящее выходит за рамки нормального.

Конечно, существует вероятность, что Мэй приглашает его на ужин из вежливости: в качестве благодарности за то, что он заменил их старую развалюху на новый автомобиль. Ничего вычурного: Тони хотел, чтобы Мэй было комфортно как самой ездить на нём, так и давать водить его Питеру. Что-то надёжное и безопасное для них обоих.

Но существует также очень большая вероятность, что Мэй хочет поинтересоваться, почему у её племянника-подростка вдруг полностью обновился гардероб.

Тони с лёгкостью может придумать несколько причин. Во-первых, Питер проводит своё свободное время, помогая пожилым горожанам донести покупки до квартиры и предотвращая мелкие кражи. Он хороший ребёнок. Он заслуживает хороших вещей. Вряд ли Мэй будет с этим спорить.

(Она может и будет. И проблема не в том, что Питер не хороший ребёнок, а в том, что Мэй до сих пор на сто процентов не поддерживает его супергеройские дела.

Они работают над этим.)

Вторая причина является небольшим преувеличением. «Старк Индастриз» реализует множество программ стажировок, чтобы иметь возможность находить лучших и выдающихся на ранних этапах – раньше «Озкорп» (или, прости, Господи, Хаммера) – и заполучать их себе. Но «стажировка» Питера – это по понятным причинам особый случай.

Питер находится в поле зрения общественности, пусть даже и не в центре внимания: есть фотографии, где он стоит рядом с Тони на конференциях, прогуливается с ним по улицам, рассуждая о практическом применении нанотехнологий.

У Тони есть образ, который необходимо поддерживать, а Питер фактически стал представителем его бренда. И он должен соответствовать.

А вот о чём Мэй не нужно знать, так это о прошивающей позвоночник дрожи при виде Питера, надевшего вещи, которые Тони выбрал для него. Раньше Тони никогда об этом не заботился: его бесчисленные партнёры потрясающе выглядели в любой одежде (или без неё), и он никогда не считал вещи символом принадлежности или вроде того.

И Тони понимает, что думать о Питере в контексте партнёрства и собственничества – опасное занятие. Особенно когда он пытается смотреть в глаза его тёти за ужином.

– Кажется, стажировка Питера идёт хорошо, – говорит она, прощупывая почву.

Питер занят пережёвыванием фасоли, поэтому не может вклиниться в разговор, но решительно кивает. Краем глаза Тони замечает, что Питер так быстро трясёт ногой, что её очертания размываются.

– Он прекрасно справляется, – говорит Тони. – У нас будет конференция в следующем месяце… Где она там будет проходить?

Питер сглатывает и запивает водой, перед тем как ответить:

– В Филадельфии.

– Точно, в Филли. Мы представим новый патент медицинского клея. Это будет однодневная поездка, туда и сразу обратно, – заверяет Тони.

Остаток ужина проходит медленно, за обрывистыми разговорами.

Питер разговаривает выше практически на октаву из-за неприкрытого беспокойства. Мэй явно пытается что-то выяснить, её взгляд мечется между Тони и Питером, словно она фиксирует каждое их взаимодействие. Тони, в свою очередь, ест предложенную еду, почти не чувствуя вкуса (что является благословением, если честно), и старается выглядеть ответственным взрослым, ожидая каких-либо сюрпризов.

Мэй снова благодарит Тони за машину. Тони отмахивается, как только может, и говорит ей, что если им с Питером что-нибудь понадобится, то она всегда может обратиться к нему. Они оба знают, что она так не поступит.

Они летят в Филадельфию на джете. Питер дожидается взлёта, чтобы сделать сэлфи на фоне вида из окна.

Тони убирает телефон в сторону и поправляет причёску Питера. Воздух в это утро в Нью-Йорке был влажный, поэтому волосы Питера вьются и путаются. Существует так много вещей, которые Тони может сделать своими руками – в отличие от настоящей расчёски и геля для укладки.

Он игнорирует голос на задворках разума, напомнивший ему, что оба эти предмета доступны в туалете самолёта.

– Мистер Старк, можно у вас кое-что спросить?

– Давай.

– Просто как-то неловко просить об этом тётю Мэй, и плюс это вроде как связано со «стажировкой», правда…

– Мы приземлимся через двадцать минут, ты собираешься перейти к делу?

– Трусы, – выпаливает Питер.

Тони не знает, чего ожидал, но точно не такого.

– Что, прости?

– Эм. – Питер вытирает ладони о джинсы. – Я про боксеры-брифы. То есть, я знаю, что если я попрошу Мэй, она купит мне то же самое, что покупала, когда я был ребёнком, и это неплохо, но вы так классно разбираетесь в одежде и всём таком, поэтому я…

– Притормози-ка, Файвел. Ты просишь меня купить тебе трусы?

– Вроде как. Да?

Тони вздыхает. Этот парень точно его прикончит.

– Как насчёт… Я открою тебе небольшой счёт, чтобы ты мог купить себе, – он неопределённо взмахивает рукой, – что захочешь, и не придётся… Подожди, как это связано со стажировкой?

– Обычные боксеры скатываются под костюмом.

– Оу.

– Я пытался, ну, не носить их, но ощущения слишком странные.

Тони не может полноценно выразить, насколько сильно ему не нужно было об этом знать, но у него нет и шанса, потому что Питер продолжает говорить.

– Но вообще-то счёт – это не то, что мне нужно. У меня есть деньги, мистер Старк, я могу пойти в «Таргет» и купить набор, когда захочу. Но, как и с остальной одеждой, вы знаете, что выглядит лучше.

Тони сглатывает и отвечает слишком запоздало для естественного продолжения разговора:

– Значит, есть кто-то, кого ты пытаешься впечатлить?

– Да, можно, наверно, и так сказать.

Тони даёт команду Пятнице, и та связывается с его стилистом, который подбирает множество вариантов, опираясь на предоставленные (слегка намеренно) чрезвычайно расплывчатые ориентиры. И поэтому, когда Тони тем же вечером возвращается домой, он видит, что его кухонный стол превратился в витрину с большим выбором нижнего белья, подходящего Питеру по размеру.

Он убирает в сторону менее привлекательные трусы, добавляет к ним те, которые могут подняться под костюмом или которые будет неудобно под ним носить.

Бордовый всегда шёл Питеру. Пара тёмно-зелёного цвета, другая фиолетово-голубого, третья цвета коралла, который прекрасно подойдёт коже Питера. Несколько пар стандартных трусов однотонного белого и чёрного цветов тоже попадают в стан одобренных.

Тони предполагает, что Питер раньше носил трусы только из хлопка или синтетики. Он не уверен, как парень отнесётся к шёлку или сатину, поэтому он выбирает кое-что и из этих тканей.

Тони не думает о таинственном человеке, который увидит, как Питер носит всё это. Когда эти мысли приходят Тони в голову, ему хочется выбросить всё и купить парню пачку обыкновенных «Кельвин Кляйн». Но Тони понимает, что Питер заслуживает того, чтобы чувствовать себя хорошо и выглядеть соответствующе. И дело только в нём.

Тони упаковывает трусы и отправляет их.

На следующий день Питер приходит несколько позже обычного. Тони отмахивается от его извинений и неловкого выражения благодарности за последний подарок.

– Они подошли? – спрашивает он, тут же жалея о своём вопросе.

– Да! То есть, мне так кажется. – Питер поднимает рубашку, показывая тёмно-зелёную полоску, торчащую из-под его джинсов.

– Не нужно мне показывать, я тебе верю, – пытается остановить его Тони.

– Да, но я хочу услышать ваше мнение. Подходят они мне или нет.

– Я уверен, что они выглядят отлично. Почему бы тебе не пойти и не показать их тому, кого ты хотел впечатлить?

Питер смотрит ему прямо в глаза.

– Я уже.

А вот и сюрприз. Тони умён. Он умеет видеть связи между вещами, которые другие люди считают несвязанными. Но иногда он, признаться, полный идиот.

– Оу, – красноречиво говорит он.

Он не может отказать. Во-первых, Питер точно расстроится. И, что более важно, сам Тони не хочет отказывать. Он бы солгал, если бы сказал, что не задумывался о том, как Питер будет выглядеть в каждой выбранной паре. Как будет ощущаться тепло кожи Питера через тонкую ткань.

– Покажи мне.

Питер нервно прикусывает губу, но без колебаний расстёгивает молнию.

Тони делает мысленную пометку выписать в этом году своему стилисту хорошую рождественскую премию, потому что трусы сидят на Питере как вторая кожа.

– Как они ощущаются под костюмом?

– Хорошо. Правда хорошо.

Тони кладёт руки Питеру на бёдра, проводит большими пальцами по ткани по обеим сторонам от его члена.

– Что ж, и выглядят они отлично. Если ты об этом беспокоился, то не стоит. Прекрасный вид.

Питер намеренно дышит медленнее и больше не смотрит Тони в глаза. Его взгляд сфокусирован на чём-то за спиной Тони. На передней части трусов появляется небольшое влажное пятно, а сама ткань, растягиваясь из-за растущей эрекции, меняет свои очертания.

Тони ведёт большие пальцы ближе к члену Питера и замечает, как он дёргается, когда палец проходится по основанию.

Тони встаёт, перемещая одну руку на поясницу Питера. Он ведь так и не оценил вид трусов сзади. Позже у него будет для этого много времени, а сейчас он накрывает член Питера другой рукой, наслаждаясь теплом, проходящим через мягкую ткань, и едва ощутимой влажностью напротив ладони. Питер тихо скулит.

– Ты испортишь их, если мы продолжим, – говорит Тони, наклонившись к уху Питера.

– Если я, ах, если я испачкаю их, вы купите мне ещё одни?

– Я куплю тебе сотню, малыш.


End file.
